


The Small Things

by LightningArrow (CalJordan)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Olivarry, Olivarry Week 2018, Olivarry Week 2018 Day 4:Free Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalJordan/pseuds/LightningArrow
Summary: For Oliver, it was the small things that kept him going.Olivarry Week 2018 Day 4: Free Day





	The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure trash

For Oliver, it was the small things that kept him going.

The small things like wearing the mask that Barry handmade for him.

Things like Barry calling himself The Flash because he had made a comment about Barry being able to “save people in a flash”

He remembered the little things.  
Like the way, Barry liked to crack jokes in the midst of a fight.

Or the way Barry would make “be back in a flash” jokes, even if no one thought they were funny.

And the way, he lips would curl as heard the others groan at his jokes.

And the way Barry used to run into danger until he trained him.

And how he still complains about being shot in the back by arrows.

And their conversation about things not being normal, and living life to the fullest.

And how they bonded on the deaths of their mothers

He remembered how Barry saved him the first time they met

And the way had Barry had yelled at him, telling him to stop being a jerk to Felicity.

And how he then said “Mr. Queen”

And how Barry helped solve the case without even being asked for help.

The small things like playing Flash with William and remembering what Barry told him about each villain.

For Oliver, it was the small things that kept him sane.

It was the small things that kept him going, until the next time he was in Barry’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago  
> I think it made sense when I did?


End file.
